Companion Pains
by whovianpower
Summary: The 11th, 10th and 9th Doctor, engrossed in large problems, loose their companions, and find another. This leaves Amy Pond with the 9th Doctor, Rose Tyler with the 10th Doctor, and Donna Noble with the 11th Doctor. This is just spelling 'awkward'... also, they are dealing with some of the worst enemies the Doctor(s) ever faced...
1. Getting Lost

**Note from Whovianpower: _Before you start reading, here are some warnings. Major spoiler alerts for the identity of River Song, the end of part one of Season 7... ok, basically, spoiler alerts for a lot of the entire show... read at your own risk... Although it's a brilliant story. :)_**

Enjoy :)

* * *

"Doctor!" Amy shouted. "Doctor!" She gripped the edge of the ledge tightly, but her fingers were slipping. She was going to fall. Her right pinky lost its grip.  
"Doctor!" She kicked forward, trying to dig her heels into some kind of wall, but there wasn't one. There was only a deep drop.  
Amy risked a look down, and immediately wished she hadn't. What she saw was an endless abyss, darker than any forest. She shut her eyes tightly.  
"Doctor!" She screamed. "I'm gonna fall! Doctor!" Oh, why did River drag them into this?  
And that is when she slipped.

* * *

Amy wasn't the only one who needed the Doctor. Although, this one wasn't dangling over the side of a cliff; this one was running- as fast as she could. She swept her blond hair back when she reached the end of the hall.  
"Oh, Doctor? Where are you?" Rose muttered.  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!" She tensed even more. "Find the Doctor!" The Dalek shrilled. "And the companion! Find them! Exterminate!"  
"What to do? What to do?" Rose groaned. She noticed a door, and crashed through it.  
"Disturbance detected! Investigate! Investigate!"  
"I am so dead." Rose whispered. "But I'm not as dead as the Doctor will be when I find him!"  
There was a ladder behind the door, and Rose began to climb up. To where? She didn't know.

* * *

"Donna!" The Doctor yelled. He flicked a switch on the TARDIS console. "Donna! Get in here! We've gotta go!" Donna didn't answer. The Doctor ran his fingers through his wild hair, eyeing the TARDIS doors.  
"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna yelled. "You ain't takin' off without me!" She pushed the TARDIS doors open. "What's goin' on?" She asked as the Doctor pulled a lever.  
"Distress signal! Locking on!" The Doctor slammed a button, and the engines fired.  
The TARDIS shook, throwing Donna to the ground. "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy!" Donna yelled. The Doctor glanced at her.  
"Ya, distress signals echoing from another era into the Time Vortex generally has the effect."  
"Oi!" Donna snapped.  
Suddenly, the TARDIS shuddered violently. Donna was thrown into a railing.  
"Oi!" she shouted. "Get this thing under control!"  
She struggled to get up, but she was thrown near the door. Something in the console exploded, and the TARDIS doors flew open.  
"DONNAAAAAAAAAA!" The Doctor screamed as Donna was sucked out of the TARDIS.

* * *

"Doctor!" Rory exclaimed. "Where's Amy?" he struggled against his bounds. The Doctor shook his head, his bowtie askew.  
"I don't know. They took her!"  
"What 'bout River?" Rory cried.  
"I don't know. They took her!"  
Rory raised an eyebrow. "Do you know anything?" He questioned. The Doctor tugged at the ropes tied tightly around his wrist and ankles. They didn't come loose. He glared at him.  
"I know I have a plan!" Rory looked around at the dark cell in which they were imprisoned.  
"Which is?" The Doctor was quiet for a moment.  
"Um... to come up with a plan?" Rory razzed.  
"Like I said; useless."  
"Oi!" The Doctor snapped.  
Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and the door exploded with a blast of stone. The Doctor and Rory both turned their heads to protect themselves.  
"What the?" Rory exclaimed. He looked back, to see that the Doctor had already seen her. A woman with frizzy hair stood on the other side of the rubble, holding a blaster gun.  
"Hello, sweetie." said River Song.

* * *

"Exterminate!" screeched the Dalek. "Investigate!"  
Rose continued the climb to the top of the ladder, peeking down every so often to see that the Daleks haven't found it yet. She was sweating now, sweating through her clothes. She felt like she was about to fall, but she had a long way to go till the top.  
"Why couldn't there have been a lift?" she muttered, climbing higher. She panted, really hard. She flinched, as she felt a vibration on her hip.  
"Rose?" Came a voice with a northern accent. "Are you there? Are you ok?" Rose practically ripped the communicator off her belt.  
"I'm here!" She spoke into it, doing her best to keep her voice down, and climb at the same time. "But the Daleks-"  
"Yes, I know. I'm tracking the communicator." The Doctor said.  
"Where are you?" Rose cried.  
"In the boiler room." He replied.  
"What's there?"  
"Um… stuff that boils?" Rose groaned.  
"Doctor!" she snapped.  
"Ya?"  
"The Daleks are gonna find me!"  
"Just get to the top of the ladder. I'm gonna beam you to the TARDIS. Then I'm gonna blow the place, and beam myself there too."  
"Good plan!" Rose said into the communicator.  
"Just go!" The Doctor snapped impatiently. The connection went dead.  
Rose tucked the communicator back onto her belt and continued to climb.

* * *

"DONNA!" The Doctor screamed as she was sucked out of the TARDIS doors. He heard her scream as the doors shut. His hearts were beating quickly as he raced to the doors. He tugged on the handles.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!" he shouted. The doors were stuck, and wouldn't budge. The TARDIS shuddered, and the Doctor fell to the floor. He hit his head really hard. He looked up, and everything was spinning. Half crawling, half stumbling, he made his way to the console, and pulled a lever. With one final shudder, the TARDIS landed.  
The Doctor collapsed to the ground, staring up at the TARDIS ceiling. Wow, there were a lot of wires…  
He sat up and rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it. Slowly he got up, and stumbled to the doors. He pulled them open and peeked out. With a panicked cry, he threw them closed.  
"Now, I'm in trouble..." The Doctor muttered. Donna was gone, and outside that door, were hundreds, maybe thousands of Cybermen…  
Could things get any worse?

* * *

Donna was falling, very far, very fast- through the Time Vortex. It was a large swirl of color. For the last thing she was ever going to see, it was beautiful, so that was something.  
She had heard the Doctor screaming her name as the TARDIS flew away. Now, all she could hear was – a drum beat? Ya… a drum beat. Bump-de-bump-ta-bump-de-bump-ta…  
The next thing she knew was hitting something hard and blacking out.

* * *

When Amy opened her eyes, everything was spinning. Also, her head hurt a lot.  
"Doctor?" she whispered. "Rory?" she sat up, rubbing her head. Her vision became clearer, and she stumbled to her feet. She realized that she was in a dark cave.  
"Hello?" she called. It echoed off the walls. 'Hello… hello… hello…'  
She scanned the area, barely able to see anything. She took a step forward – and crashed into something  
"What? She whispered. Suddenly the large object lit up. Amy stumbled back in surprise.  
"What?" she cried. Suddenly, she heard a voice, echoing off the walls.  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Exterminate the intruder! Protect the Ark! Exterminate!" Amy shuddered.  
"Daleks." She whispered.  
A Dalek came into view, lighting up the darkness.  
"Intruder located!" It shrilled. "Exterminate!"  
Understandably, Amy ran for her life.

* * *

The Doctor rushed around the control panel in the boiler room, pulling levers and pressing buttons. He glanced at the doorway, grateful that it was on 300 weight hydraulics. Of course, like that would stop the Daleks.  
His communicator buzzed on the top of the panel.  
"Doctor!" came Rose's voice. "Doctor, are you there?"  
The Doctor grabbed his communicator.  
"I'm here!" he spoke into it.  
"I've reached the roof of the building, but the Daleks are right behind me!"  
"Ok, I'm gonna beam you up to the TARDIS in a moment. The Doctor pulled a lever. The room got hotter by the moment. The Doctor slipped off his leather jacket and rolled up his sleeves.  
"You ready?" He asked into the communicator.  
"YES! HURRY!"  
"Fantastic!" The Doctor shouted, slamming the button. He waited for a moment. "Rose?" he called into the communicator. "Rose?" No reply. "ROSE!" He was getting frantic. Suddenly, in a burst of static, he heard her.  
"Doctor! Something's gone wrong! Doctor? Doctor!" Her voice was enveloped in static.  
"Rose!" The Doctor screamed. There was a clatter, like the sound of the communicator being dropped, and the line went dead.

* * *

When Donna came to, she heard faint voices. She inched her eyes open.  
"Doctor?" she whispered. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Doctor?" Donna looked around, as she stumbled to her feet. "Where am I?" she wondered.  
She was in some kind of lab. There were strange looking machines in every available space buzzing away, and liquids bubbling in crooked, glass vials on tables.  
"Doctor?" she called out in a whisper. "Doctor?"  
"Who the hell are you?" a voice snapped behind her. Donna didn't get to turn around before she was tackled.  
"OI! Let me go!" Donna yelled. Her face was pushed onto the floor as someone bound her wrists together. "OI!"  
She didn't see her captor's face until she was thrown into a dark, dirty little cell.  
"Oi!" she shouted as she was thrown to the floor. Her chin hit the ground hard. There was definitely going to be a bruise there.  
She heard the lock click. Donna got to her feet and hurried to the door. She yelled at her captor's retreating back.  
"Oi!" she screamed. "You dirty, little-." The man turned his head, and she saw his face. It was green, and covered in scales. "-Reptile?" The reptile man's face twisted into anger. He marched up to Donna, reached through the bars, and pushed her to the ground. She landed with a thud.  
"That's Head Guard Tailson to you." He snapped. "Now shut up, you withering worm!" The reptile man walked away without another word.  
Donna huddled in a corner, tears streaming down her face.  
"Oh Doctor, where are you?" she whispered.

* * *

Amy ran as fast as she could, but no matter how fast she ran, she could still hear the Daleks. The word 'intruder' echoed off the walls and inside her head endlessly. Her heart pounded like a drum.  
"Exterminate!" cried a Dalek as it crossed her path, blocking the cavern exit. Amy slid to a stop, and turned to run the other way, but the Dalek who originally spotted her blocked that way too. Amy swore. She was trapped.  
More Daleks flooded into the chamber and surrounded Amy.  
"Intruder located!" said a Dalek. "Intruder neutralized! Exterminate!"  
"Exterminate!" screamed a Dalek.  
"Exterminate!" cried another.  
"Exterminate!"  
"Exterminate!"  
"Exterminate! Exterminate!"  
"Ex-ter-min-ate!"  
Amy got to her knees and curled up into a ball, waiting for one of their blasters to kill her. She sobbed, whispering the names of the ones she loved.  
"Rory… River… Mum…. Dad… Doctor…" she whispered, as a tear streamed down her cheek.  
Suddenly, the Daleks stopped talking. All their eye stalks fixed their gazes on her.  
After a moment, Amy glanced up. The Daleks just stared back. Amy cleared her throat.  
"Um-um-." She stuttered, glancing around her. "Aren't you gonna- um- exterminate me?"  
"You know the Doctor?" A Dalek asked. Amy looked from Dalek to Dalek. The one that had spoken advanced on her.  
"Confirm!" it commanded.  
"Confirm!"  
"Confirm! Confirm!"  
They all stopped, waiting for an answer.  
"Um… confirmed." Amy said.  
"Identify yourself!" the Dalek shrilled.  
"Amy Pond!" She answered quickly. "Amelia Pond."  
"There is an Amelia Pond in our database!" the Dalek said. "You are from earth. You are a companion. You are an associate of the Doctor's. Confirm!"  
"Confirmed." Amy said. She watched as the Dalek turned to the one next to it.  
"The human is of use to us." The Dalek reported. "Take her to the boiler room!"

* * *

"Fantastic!" The Doctor cried from the communicator. She heard a small buzz from his end, and immediately, her body started tingling. She blinked, and saw the faded outline of the TARDIS console. It faded away to the view of the rooftop, then faded back, a bit more vivid this time. It went back and forth with the inside of the TARDIS getting more and more vivid each time, until she was in the TARDIS. Or, at least she thought she was. Before she could cry out in triumph, she heard a crash. The TARDIS room flickered, and went out like a light.  
"Doctor!" she shouted into the communicator. "Something's gone wrong! Doctor?" The line was breaking up, and all she heard was static. "Doctor!"  
"Companion escaping!" came a shrill voice from behind her. The Daleks had burst onto the roof. "Exterminate!" one shrilled. Rose turned around in time to hear a zapping noise. The communicator slipped from her fingers as pain exploded in her stomach. The world seemed to flicker as her feet collapsed beneath her. Suddenly, she was falling, very far, very fast. She heard the Daleks shouting fading frantic instructions as the world went dark.


	2. Silurians, Cybermen, and Daleks (Oh My)

The Doctor's head pounded as he stumbled to the TARDIS console. His hearts were hammering wildly as he scurried around pressing buttons. He heard the shouts of the Cybermen through the TARDIS doors, commanding for him to be deleted. He cursed the TARDIS for being so loud… and magnificent. He typed some coordinates into the console, and was thrown back as the TARDIS took off in flight. The Cybermen's noise faded away as he made his escape. The TARDIS landed with a shudder.  
"Well then…." He muttered, pulling himself to his feet. "Where am I?" He flicked a switch, and words appeared on the screen. Well, he thought they were words. His head was still spinning from when he hit it, so for all he knew at the moment, the screen could be showing him pictures of Midnight… he shuddered, remembering the awful shuttle and the murderous entity on it. Now he hates repeats.  
He gave his head a moment to clear up. After a couple minutes, he could read, but his head still throbbed a bit.  
"Thursday, the 8th of June, 2017…" he read. "Hartford, Connecticut?" This is where the Cybermen were. He pressed some buttons, and a new number popped up. "9 miles…" The Doctor muttered. He was 9 miles away from the Cybermen. He pressed some buttons and set some coordinates. "Allons-y!" he shouted, pulling a lever. The TARDIS groaned. The Doctor slapped the console. The TARDIS wasn't going anywhere. "Fine! I'll get a cab." He snapped, pushing out the TARDIS doors. He walked right into a wall. That didn't help his head.  
The Doctor set himself right and hurried around the corner of the building. Cars whizzed past him. With his fingers in his mouth, he let out a long, low whistle. A cab skidded to a stop.  
"How can I help you?" the man asked in an American accent, rolling down his window. The Doctor pulled out of his pocket 30 pounds that Donna gave him.  
"Do you take this?" He asked, holding it out. The cabby stared at the money.  
"You're kidding right?" he said. Then he realized that he wasn't kidding. He shrugged. "No can do, sir. You need some American dollars." With that, the man rolled up his window, and drove away.  
The Doctor groaned.  
"Mom! Jeff! Hurry up!" came a voice from nearby. "Get the car ready! We're gonna miss my birthday party!" The Doctor spun around, spotting the shouting.  
An American teenager, holding a phone, stood twenty feet away. Slipping the pounds back into his pocket, the Doctor hurried over to her. She looked up to him, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders.  
"Hello," the Doctor said quickly. "Any chance I could borrow some cab fare?" The girl, bewildered, took out her wallet.  
"Sure…" she muttered, pulling out two bills. The Doctor took it.  
"Thank you. What's your name?"  
"Sarah Elizabeth," she answered.  
"I'm the Doctor. Thank you, Sarah Elizabeth. Love the name. Had a friend called Sarah Jane once…" The Doctor said. "Happy birthday. I'll pay you back."  
With that, he hurried off, leaving a bewildered Sarah Elizabeth behind him. He made a mental note to leave something for her in the future.  
He hailed a cab. The cabby let him in without question and sped off into the streets.  
"Hurry it up!" The Doctor cried. The cabby grunted in response, and sped onto the highway.

* * *

"River? Where's Amy?" Rory asked as she untied his bonds. The Doctor was already free, and was scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver, which River had recovered from a guard.  
"I don't know. They took her in a separate direction from me." Rory was free, and he got to his feet.  
"There are no Silurians about, but are two signals nearby." His eyebrows furrowed together. "Sorry, miscalculation. Only one signal. But they're human!"  
"Amy!" Rory cried. They hurried down the hall towards the prisoner.  
"Amy!" Rory called. "Amy, where are you?" There was no reply. "Amy!"  
"Help me!" came a shout. "Help me!" Rory stopped.  
"That's not Amy." He said. River rolled her eyes.  
"We've still got to help her," she said.  
"Doctor!" The woman screamed. "Doctor!" River glanced at the Doctor.  
"She knows you?" River asked. The Doctor didn't answer. He had a faraway look in his eye.  
"Doctor?" Rory snapped his fingers in the Doctor's face. He didn't blink. He just stared off into the distance as if he was watching a Weeping Angel.  
"Doctor!" River tried to get his attention. The woman screamed for help again when the Doctor finally spoke.  
"How- how is she here?" He cried.  
"Who?" River asked. "Doctor, who?"  
The Doctor didn't answer. Without warning, he ran down the hall. River and Rory ran after him.  
The woman's yelling got louder as they made turns.  
"Oi!" The woman shouted. "Someone? Anyone!"  
The Doctor skidded to a stop and used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the cell door. He opened it and stepped inside. The woman stared at him.  
"Well?" she said. "Untie me please." The Doctor obeyed.  
When she was free, she stood up.  
"Well, what's your name, then?"  
"Donna Noble." The Doctor said. Donna's eyebrows knitted together.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"It's been 200 years, and I never forgot your bossy voice." The Doctor said, pulling her into a hug.  
"Oi! Get off me!" Donna cried, pushing the Doctor away. She glared at him. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Doctor!" River shouted, skidding to a stop. "We've got company. Silurian guards!"

* * *

"You will rise." The Dalek commanded. Amy rose slowly, glancing at each one of the Daleks surrounding her. Their eyestalks seemed to zoom in on her, and followed her movements. She got to her feet, and then stared at the Dalek that seemed to be in control of the others. It stared back.  
"You will follow." The Dalek stated, turning around. Amy glanced at each Dalek before hesitatingly following. The others followed her. Amy kept a quick pace as the Dalek lead her through the darkness, the light from its eyestalk lighting the way.  
Her heart hammered so hard that she was sure that the Daleks could hear it. The Dalek behind her was so close that it felt as if its whisk-laser thing was pointed mere millimeters from her back. The Daleks lead her to the end of the tunnel, then the lead Dalek turned to her.  
"You will follow with no questions. Do not attempt to escape, or you will be exterminated." It told her.  
Amy suddenly felt a little bit braver.  
"No, I won't follow you." She said simply. The Dalek stared at her.  
"You will follow."  
"No I won't!" Amy snapped. "Not until I get some answers." She glanced at each one, before getting close to the leader. She stared into its eyestalk.  
"I reckon you need me for something, so I don't think that you will kill me. Isn't that right?" G-d, she felt like the Doctor. She scanned the Daleks surrounding her. There were about 8 of them. She went on. "If I'm dead, then you won't have me. Without me, how are you gonna complete your plot. You need me for something." The Daleks remained silent. "So, you need me, and you can't kill me. So. Tell me where I am."  
"You will follow." The Dalek commanded. Amy raised an eyebrow.  
"Nope." She said, popping her lips as she sat, cross-legged on the ground. "Give me answers. Where am I?"  
"You are under a factory in Russia, Earth. This is a metal factory. They construct metal products here." The Dalek answered after a moment. Amy nodded.  
"Metal factory, Russia, Earth. Got it." Amy responded. "Where are you taking me?"  
"To the boiler room." It said. Amy began to speak, but the Dalek cut her off. "No more questions. You will follow or be exterminated!"  
"Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted.  
"Exterminate!"  
"Exterminate!"  
"Ex-ter-min-ate!"  
Amy felt all her courage leave her as she stood up.  
"All right. I'm coming." She said as she reluctantly followed the Daleks through the door and up the stairs. As the Daleks began to levitate, Amy's pulse quickened. What happened in the boiler room? What was she getting into?  
"Doctor, where are you?" Amy whispered.

* * *

She couldn't see. Everything was dark. She felt pain, as if her life was slipping away. Actually, she felt like it was. Her body felt like it was falling. Wind was whipping her hair around. She opened her eyes. She knew they were open, but she didn't see. Was she blind? Her body hit something. Pain erupted in her spine, and shot up and down her body. Her head hurt. It throbbed. She felt something warm ooze down her forehead. She tried to move her arm, but her shoulder was numb. Her breathing was shallow, and her heart worked overtime. As she felt herself slipping away, she heard a voice. Not one she recognized. It had an American accent. But that didn't make sense! Wasn't she and the Doctor just in Russia? Weren't they dealing with Da- what were they called? She couldn't think. She felt herself drifting away. The voice said her name.  
"Rose?" the voice said. It spoke again, but by that time, she couldn't hear anymore.

* * *

The cab ride would have felt like a long time, but it didn't. He was busy sonicing the whole time. As soon as the driver started the car, the Doctor took a pound out of his pocket, and scanned it.  
"Come on," he whispered, as the Sonic did it's scanning. "Come on!" he said it a bit louder this time.  
"You alright?" the cabby asked, looking in the mirror. He saw the Sonic. "What's that?"  
The Doctor ignored him. The cabby grunted.  
"I thought British people were supposed to be pleasant." He muttered. "Guess I was wrong."  
The Sonic beeped, and the Doctor looked up excitedly. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "What?" he cried reading the Sonic. The cabby looked at him in the mirror.  
"Nutter…" he muttered. The Doctor stared at the readings.  
"Well, she's on earth." He said.  
"What the heck does that mean?" the cabby demanded. The Doctor glanced at him.  
"I lost my friend… in the city…" he murmured. "I was tracking her."  
"Well of course she's on earth." The driver said. "She didn't exactly fly away in a spaceship."  
"No, she fell out of a spaceship." The Doctor corrected. The driver stared at him as the Doctor read his readings aloud.  
"She's at the core of the planet! In 2346!" He looked up. "I'm not gonna be able to get to her without the TARDIS!" he cried. "I thought she wounded up near here, but it turned out she's hundreds of miles below me in a different time! At least that is what it says when the Sonic tracked her DNA sample from the pounds."  
The cabby stared at him as he drove the car.  
"Are you on drugs?" he asked simply. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"No, I'm perfectly sober." The driver stared at him as the Doctor muttered to himself. He murmured the word Cyberman, and the driver snapped.  
"That's it!" he growled, speeding off the next exit. He turned a corner so sharply that the Doctor was nearly thrown out the window. The cabby stopped suddenly, and the Doctor was thrown forward. He rubbed his already throbbing head, which now throbbed even more. The driver didn't seem to care. He pressed a button, and the back doors unlocked.  
"Get out!" the cabby commanded. The Doctor's eyes widened.  
"Why?"  
"I don't drive British nutters. Get out of my cab, and check yourself into an asylum!" The Doctor hurried out of the cab pocketing his pounds and Sonic Screwdriver. He stared at the cab as the driver pulled the door shut and drove off in a burst of smoke.  
The Doctor coughed as the car drove around the corner and disappeared.  
"The first cab ride I take in Connecticut, and the cabby kicks me out. Blimey, Americans are rude." He sniffed, adjusting his tie. He felt his pockets and realized that all of Sarah Elizabeth's bills were gone.  
He saw the street sign, realizing where he was, and took off down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded. The man stared at her through the darkness. He didn't speak before another woman slid in front of the cell.  
"Doctor!" she cried. "We have company! Silurian guards!"  
"The Doctor? Where is he?!" Donna asked hopefully. The man who untied her opened his mouth but he was interrupted by another man appearing.  
"Doctor! We need to get out of here!" he cried. "River's right! Slurian guards are coming."  
Donna glanced around her.  
"Where's the Doctor?!" she demanded. The man who untied her opened his mouth again.  
"I'm the-" he groaned. "Oh, we don't have time for this!" he cried. "RUN!" He grabbed Donna's hand but she shook him off. The man groaned again, and hurried from the cell.  
The woman reached for her and moved her forward.  
"Come on." She told her, as they hurried after the men. Behind her, there was the sound of blasters firing, which made her heart hammer.  
"Come on!" the man yelled, pulling out a device that looked suspiciously like the Doctor's strange gizmo, as they swung around the corner. There was a door there, which she pulled on.  
"It's locked!" she cried. The strange man pushed her aside gently. There was a low buzz and a click.  
"No it's not." The man said, pushing it open. The four hurried inside. The other man shut the door quickly, enveloping them in darkness. The buzz sounded again, and there was a click. There was a small noise which must have been the man moving away from the door. After a moment, Donna spoke.  
"What, are we going to just sit here?" Donna asked. "In the dark?"  
"Good point." The strange man said. After a moment, there was a snapping noise, and something began to glow green.  
Soon, something in the strange man's face lit up green.  
"A glow stick?" Donna asked.  
"Yep," the strange man said. He pulled something out of his pocket. "I've got enough for everyone." Donna felt something being pressed into her hands.  
"Crack it." she heard the woman whisper. As she did as she was told, she realized that something was bothering her. That woman sounded familiar… Donna realized that she hadn't gotten a proper look at her face yet.  
There was a snapping sound next to her, and a glow stick began to glow. It illuminated the woman's face. Donna recognized her instantly.  
"Oh my g-d!" she breathed. "River Song! You're alive!"

* * *

The Doctor ran around the room, pressing buttons. The temperature had risen by about ten degrees since the last time he talked to Rose. After the clatter noise from her end, he had screamed her name into the communicator for five minutes before checking to see if the TARDIS had received her. To his dismay, she had not.  
"I can't blow the place!" the Doctor realized. "Not if Rose is still inside! What do I do?"  
"Doctor!" came an unearthly cry. "Doctor! Open doors!"  
The Doctor groaned. "Why should I?" he yelled at the Daleks through the door.  
"We have your companion! Open the doors or she will be exterminated!"  
The Doctor's eyes widened. They have Rose? He pressed a button, and the Daleks appeared on a screen.  
"Open the doors, Doctor, or she will be exterminated!" The Dalek's 'ears' lit up as it spoke, and it turned to point it's blaster at a young red headed girl that he had never seen before.  
"Doctor?" she cried. She had a Scottish accent. "Where's the Doctor?" The Doctor stared at her.  
"I'm the Doctor!" he said. Her eyebrows raised.  
"You aren't the Doctor! For one thing, he has hair."  
"Hey!" The Doctor snapped rubbing his head. "I've got hair!"  
"Enough!" the Dalek cried. "Open the doors or she will be exterminated."  
"Help me!" The red head cried as the Dalek turned to her. The Doctor glanced around the room, trying to figure out what to do. No materials. Just some button that will implode the place. Suddenly, he had an idea.  
"Doctor! Help me!"  
"I am the Doctor!" he yelled behind him as he pulled a lever. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned the controls. "If I wasn't the Doctor, could I do this?" He pressed the button, as glanced back at the screen. The girl started fading in and out.  
"What is this?" the Dalek demanded.  
"What's happening?" the girl cried. She suddenly faded away completely, and was gone, as if she had never been there at all. The Daleks glanced around, panicked, as they tried to locate her.  
The Doctor pressed a button, and suddenly, the girl materialized next to her. She stumbled as she became solid again.  
"Doctor!" the Dalek yelled. "What is this?"  
"Me being the Doctor," the Doctor replied. "Now then, where is Rose Tyler?"  
"Who?" the girl asked, sounding relieved that she was away from the Daleks. The Doctor ignored her.  
"Where is Rose Tyler?" The Doctor demanded again. The Dalek glanced upwards towards them.  
"Rose Tyler was discovered on the roof by some Daleks. She attempted to escape. Rose Tyler is deceased." It trilled. "She has been exterminated!"


	3. Falling From the Sky

**Note from Whovianpower**_**: I'm posting this as I write it, just so you know. I don't know exactly where this story is going, so bare with me, alright. I add to the chapter as I write it, so check back regularly :)**_

_**Reviews are appreciated!**_

* * *

His hearts were pounding wildly as he reached the address where the Cybermen were. He put his hand on his chest, and felt the tattoo of his heart beats against his palm. The Doctor wasn't surprised. He had just run 3 miles in 10 minutes. He breathed heavily as he scanned the area.  
He ended up outside a series of warehouses, surrounded by barbed wire. There were no sign of Cybermen outside of the warehouses, but when he had landed the TARDIS, the Doctor had found many Cybermen standing in formation inside what seemed to be some kind of storage unit. The Doctor was sure that they were in one, more, or possibly all of the warehouses.  
His hearts returned to their normal speed, and he caught his breath. Adjusting his tie, he hurried around the barbed wire to a more unexposed place, meaning more hidden. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver.  
"Setting 2428C." He whispered under his breath. He Soniced a wire and it tore easily. As he worked, he remembered how he told Rose to go fix barbed wire with a girl called Nancy in his last life. That was setting 2428D. 2428C tears barbed wire.  
Remembering Rose, the Doctor sniffed. He missed her terribly, but he could never see her again. She was in another universe with her mother, Jackie, her father, Pete, and Mickey the idiot. He hoped she was happy.  
The Doctor wondered if she missed him too.  
The last wire tore, and the Doctor pocketed his Sonic Screwdriver. He managed to squeeze between the cracks. He felt a tug on his tie as it got torn off. He grunted at that, but managed to get to the other side. He was in!  
"Oh, my favorite tie!" he mumbled, pulling the now ripped tie off the sharp wires. It was torn right down the middle. He groaned, pocketing the tie. It had been the tie he used to convince Martha that the TARDIS was a time machine. Oh well, old memories.  
The Doctor hurried along the fence, around the warehouses. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, but then again, he was making it up as he went along. Twice he thought he saw a Cyberman, and twice, he dived for cover. The pounding of Cybermen walking told him that a few were keeping watch. He gulped. If there were Cybermen in every one of these warehouses, then he was in trouble. There were at least fifty warehouses, spreading out in all directions!  
He ducked between warehouses, when he realized just a second too late that he was spotted.  
"Trespassers will be deleted!" came a robotic voice behind him. He turned and put his hands up. A single Cyberman had caught him at gunpoint, it's finger on the trigger. He really isn't a fan of those robotic things.  
"Blimey, I hate guns." The Doctor said. The Cyberman didn't react.  
"All trespassers will be deleted." It said again.  
"I'm not a fan of them either," Came a familiar voice. It had an American accent, but it was a voice that the Doctor could never forget. The Cyberman went rigid, dropping the gun, which went off into the ground with a small pop. Electricity fried up it's joints, and the Cyberman collapsed, revealing a brunet man holding a electric pulsar on his right hand, and a gun in his left. "But they do help out with annoying robots." He finished.  
The Doctor's mouth fell open.  
"Jack?" he gasped.  
"Hello, Doctor," Jack Harkness said. "Long time, no see."

* * *

"River?" Donna breathed. "How can you be alive?"  
River didn't respond. She just watched as Donna surveyed her.  
When Donna had met her in the Library, where there was something in the dark, River's hair had been pulled back into a bun. Now, her hair was down, and it was mighty poufy. It looked as if she had been electrified, making her hair stand on end. That was why Donna didn't recognize her instantly. She also physically looked different, younger almost. When Donna met her, she knew the Doctor. She didn't know how, and neither had he. Apparently, the Doctor knew River in the future. And River died in the Library. Donna saw her burned body. Donna found the Doctor staring at River's body. He had been crying. Donna got him out of the handcuffs, and the Doctor left her body where it was. He probably just didn't know what to do about it. But there River was, right in front of her, alive and well, and certainly not dead.  
"How is this possible?" Donna whispered. "You were… _dead_." At that, River's eyes widened.  
"I was what?"  
"Donna, please stop talking now." The strange man said. Donna didn't listen to him.  
"How are you… you died at the Library!"  
"Library?"  
"Donna-"  
"I saw you! Oh my g-d, you were dead! You died in front of the Doctor-"  
"What? Doctor, what is she saying? River, what's she talking about?" The other man demanded.  
"Donna-"  
"How can you possibly be ali-"  
"DONNA!" the strange man shouted. Donna fell silent. She glanced at River's face. She was crying.  
"Doctor, what's she talking about?" the other man asked. "Why is she saying that my daughter died?"  
"Rory, please be quiet." The strange man said. The other man –Rory- fell silent. The strange man approached River, but she just backed away.  
"I died in front of you?" River whispered.  
"River-"  
"Shut up." River snapped, not entirely angry. She turned to Donna. Donna stared back at the woman who should be dead. "Donna, is it?"  
"Yes. But you know my name." Donna said quietly. "We met at the Library."  
"Where I died?" River asked.  
"Yes. You died saving the Doctor." Donna whispered. River nodded and turned to the strange man.  
"I always knew you'd be my end." River said to him.  
"River- you saw River die?" Rory asked the strange man. "You saw her die? When?"  
"We don't meet in the right order." The strange man said. "The first time I ever met her was at the Library." He added in barely a whisper. River stiffened.  
"Does this mean that the whole time you knew me, from the moment I was born, you knew how I was going to die?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I'm going to die for a good reason." River sniffed, before pulling the strange man in for a kiss.  
Rory just watched them, his face illuminated by his glowstick. Donna did the same.  
She didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Rose is… dead?" He whispered.  
"Correct." The Dalek said. Amy watched as the man looked up and glared at it with such anger that the she stepped back in fear. Even the Daleks moved back.  
"And that is the decision that you will regret." He thundered. "Because if Rose Tyler is dead, then so are you." He yelled the last couple words before smacking a button, and breaking the connection. The Daleks disappeared, but they could still be heard behind the door.  
The man walked around the room, kicking anything he could see. He would have even kicked Amy if he lost any more control, but he left her alone. He finally rested against the wall, and slid down, sobbing.  
After a moment, Amy approached, cautiously. "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
"No, I'm not!" he shouted, throwing his arms up. "Rose is dead. The Daleks killed her!" He cried even more.  
Amy sat down with him.  
"What's your name?"  
"The Doctor." He murmured.  
"Doctor what?"  
"Just the Doctor."  
Amy didn't think it was a good idea to contradict him. She chuckled slightly. "I have a friend called the Doctor too. He wears the most ridiculous bowtie. He thinks they're cool."  
The Doctor chuckled weakly. "I think your describing my next body."  
"What?" Amy asked.  
"Nevermind." He sniffed, wiping his eyes, which were red. "What's your name?"  
"Amelia Pond. Call me Amy." The Doctor glanced up at her.  
"Amelia Pond?" He scoffed. "Sounds like something out of a fairytale." Amy chuckled again.  
"That's what he says, the Doctor. My Doctor, I mean." Amy said. "That's why I chose Amy. Amelia was just a bit too fairytale." She smiled at him. When he didn't return it, her's slipped off her face.  
"I'm sorry about Rose." She said quietly. The Doctor didn't respond.  
They just sat in silence.

* * *

"Where did you come from?" The Doctor asked.  
"You know, I've been alive so long, that I'm having trouble remembering," Jack joked. "Now come on." He started walking in the opposite direction. The Doctor blindly followed.  
"Good to see you too." Jack said, powering up his gun as he peeked around a corner. There was a zapping noise, and the sound of metal clattering.  
"Why are you in Hartford, Connecticut, of all places?" The Doctor questioned as Jack powered down the gun.  
"Cybermen." He said simply. "Torchwood found something strange going on at the warehouses, so I've been living here, trying to figure out what was going on. All the workers stopped coming for g-d knows why, and the Cybermen took over, stealing people from the streets and upgrading them. They're living in secret, nobody knows about them, except me and my team." He explained. "And you. I'm the one who brought you here."  
Before the Doctor could speak, Jack put a finger on his lips. He squeezed his hand, and the electric pulsar activated. Jack snuck around the side of the warehouse, and electrified a Cyberman standing guard at the fence. The Doctor just watched him, surviving as if he was in a zombie apocalypse. Jack beckoned him to follow. He put a finger on his lips, signaling for him to remain quiet, and he lead the Doctor around the warehouses, deactivating a few Cybermen during the journey. Within 20 minutes, Jack led him into an older looking building and up the stairs.  
"We're safe," Jack proclaimed after shutting the door to a small room. There was a second door in the back of the room. He pulled up a chair from the corner, and sat. The Doctor spotted another chair, and pulled that one up too.  
"So… where are you at in our timeline?" Jack asked.  
"The last time I saw you was when Martha left."  
"Same here."  
"So we're at the same point?"  
"I suppose."  
They were silent for a moment.  
"You said you were the one that brought me here." The Doctor said suddenly. "What does that mean?"  
"The TARDIS got a distress signal, right?" Jack asked.  
"Yes," The Doctor answered. "I followed it, and then the doors flew open, and Donna…" he trailed off midsentence.  
"Donna?" Jack asked.  
"My current companion, her name's Donna Noble." Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Where is she?" The Doctor glanced at him.  
"I lost her. We followed that distress signal, and she fell out of the TARDIS." The Doctor looked up at him. "You sent it, didn't you?" he asked.  
"Yes." Jack murmured. "And the age winds?" The Doctor didn't answer. Jack went on. "The age winds in the vortex would have aged her into nothing." He said quietly.  
"I know." The Doctor replied grimly. "but…" Jack's head shot up.  
"What?"  
"According to my handy dandy Sonic, I've traced her. And I'm pretty sure she's alive, or it wouldn't have located her!" The Doctor cried happily. Jack sighed in relief.  
"Oh my g-d, if she had died because of me-"  
"But she's alright." The Doctor said. "I'm gonna sort out anything going on here, and then I'll find her. Apparently, she's at the core of the planet in 2346."  
"I'm not gonna ask." Jack said. "But I think it's time you found out why I sent the distress signal."  
"Why?"  
"Because she fell out of the sky."  
"What?" The Doctor question, bewildered. "She fell out of the sky? What does that mean?" Jack opened his mouth, then closed it. He stood up.  
"I'm just going to show you." He said, kicking the chair back. The Doctor stood up. Jack walked towards the second door, and pushed through it. The Doctor followed.  
The room on the other side of the door was like a small flat. There was a small stove, a sleeping bag on the floor, a chamber pot (empty, thank g-d), a small radio, a chair with books next to it, a med kit, food (no chips, though), a pile of Cybermen scraps, and a pile of weapons in the corner. Jack plopped his weapons onto the pile. He moved a curtain aside and revealed another door. He opened it.  
On the other side was an even smaller room. It looked like a cupboard. When Jack moved aside, the Doctor gasped.  
Lying on a bed, beat up, and bruised, was a sleeping Rose Tyler.


	4. Love, Loss, and Memory

**Note from Whovianpower: ****_Just in case there is any confusion, this is where each character is in their timelines._**

**River Song: ****_After "The Wedding of River Song"_**

**Amy, Rory, and the 11****th**** Doctor: ****_After "The Power of Three" and before "The Angels Take Manhattan"_**

**Donna and the 10****th**** Doctor: ****_After "Midnight" and before "Turn Left"_**

**Rose and the 9****th**** Doctor: ****_After "Father's Day" and before "The Empty Child/The Doctor Dances"  
_****  
Jack Harkness: ****_After "Utopia/The Sound of Drums/The Last of the Timelords" and before "The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End"_**

**There. Hopefully that clears up any confusion. Thank you and enjoy the story. Reviews are appreciated. I don't own anything.**

* * *

The Doctor and River just stood together, locked in embrace, as Rory tried to process that the woman-Donna- had seen River dead.  
River died. His daughter died for the Doctor. By the sound of it, it had been before her time. Rory wasn't sure he could forgive the Doctor for that. He couldn't speak for Amy. She's a wild card, that one, but he was sure that Amy wouldn't be happy to hear of her daughter's death.  
Loud voices outside the locked door brought River and the Doctor apart. They moved as if nothing happened, and the news of River's future death circumstances had not just been revealed.  
"All right," the Doctor said. "We've got work to do." He turned to Donna. "Donna, come here, and use this electromagnetic locking system of River's to enforce the closed door." He thought for a moment. "I- er, I mean- the Doctor has shown you how to do it, right?" Donna nodded weakly. The Doctor herded her to her feet. "Well, off you go!" the Doctor said, pressing a strange gizmo into her hands. He turned to Rory, and handed him the Sonic Screwdriver.  
"What do I do with this?" Rory asked, grasping the device. The Doctor pointed to Donna.  
"Go make the locking system stronger." The Doctor instructed. "Setting 2634B."  
Rory did as he was told.  
The Doctor and River headed off to the other side of the room. Rory noticed their glowsticks light up a computer that he hadn't noticed before.  
Rory found Donna pressing the gizmo to the door, right above the handle. She did something, and there was a snap as it latched into place. A small light on the top lit up.  
Rory set the Sonic Screwdriver to the right setting, and turned it on. Donna watched the device intently.  
"What's that?" she asked.  
"The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver."  
"The Doctor? He's here?" Rory looked at her strangely.  
"He's been here the whole time," Rory told her. "He's that annoying bloke with the stupid bowtie." Donna stared at Rory like he had just grown a second head. She then glanced behind her, probably at the Doctor, and then back at the Sonic.  
"That isn't the Doctor." Donna said. "The Doctor looks completely different." Rory's head shot up suddenly as he realized why Donna didn't recognized him, if she really even did know the Doctor.  
"Oh, I get it now," Rory exclaimed. Donna raised an eyebrow as Rory spoke. "The Doctor is an alien."  
"I know that," Donna interrupted. "He's from Gallipawn, right?"  
"Gallifrey," Rory corrected. "He's an alien, a Timelord. Timelords have a special power. When a Timelord dies, their body repairs itself, it changes. His entire body changes. He gets a new face and a new body." He gestured towards the two people, huddled together in front of a computer. "He told us after River was born."  
They were silent for a moment. Surprisingly, Donna seemed to accept this fact very easily.  
"River… is she your daughter?"  
"Yeh," Rory said. "She's my daughter."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yeh," A tear slithered down Rory's face. The Doctor was the cause of his daughter's death, and that was killing him, even though his daughter was alive and well across the dark room.

* * *

Just when Amy thought she would go insane, the Doctor broke the silence. His eyes were still brimmed with red, but he stood up like a man late for work, and hurried to the control panel. He began to mutter indistinctively.  
Amy stood up slowly. She felt herself starting to sweat from the heat. She took a hair tie off her wrist and started putting her hair up.  
"What?" she asked as she pulled her hair tight. The man who calls himself the Doctor didn't turn to look at her.  
"I'm gonna blow the place." Amy's eyes widened.  
"What?" she cried, hurrying over next to him. "But we're still inside!"  
"Don't be stupid, I know! I'm gonna beam us to the TARDIS," he said to her as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. Amy narrowed her eyes.  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor snapped. Amy threw her arms in the air.  
"You are not the Doctor!" She cried.  
"Yes I am!" he turned to stare her in the face. "Who are you?"  
"Amy Pond! You know that already!" The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"To me!" he said in annoyance, pointing to himself. "Who are you to the Doctor?"  
"He's my best friend!" Amy told him angrily. "I travel with him. I think I know what my best friend looks like!" The Doctor glared at her.  
"You don't know what he looks like in the past!" He snapped as he pressed a button.  
"What are you-" Amy trailed off, lost in thought for a moment. She suddenly slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh my G-d!" she cried. "It's been staring me in the face!" She had learned this when River was born! "He's regenerated!" The Doctor glanced at her.  
"Yeh, you travel with a future version of me." He confirmed. "You know, unless I've lost my memory, which is highly unlikely." He stepped away from her and pressed a button farther down the control panel.  
"So… you are my best friend before I knew you?"  
"Ya," the Doctor answered. "But you aren't my best friend. I don't know you." He was silent.  
Amy was too, since her heart suddenly felt heavy. She spoke with a shaking voice.  
"So what's the plan?" she asked.  
"I'm gonna set the boiler room into overdrive, causing radiation to flood this place. The gas pipes will burst, and the only thing I'll need to do then, is strike a match." He glanced at her and flashed a momentary small smile. "Charles Dickens gave me that idea last Christmas. The place will blow instantly, but the TARDIS will bring us in before we become fish and chips."  
"Nice!" Amy shouted. "How long will that take?"  
"All I need to do is press this button!"  
Suddenly, there was a small explosion. Amy screamed, jumping backwards. The Doctor scrambled around, trying to do damage control. His cries of dismay claimed that it was too late. The console was being licked by flames.  
The Doctor grabbed a leather jacket that Amy hadn't noticed until then off the floor besides the console, and joined her a safe distance away from the fire.  
"What's happened?" Amy cried. The Doctor's eyes darted around observing the scene.  
"It's the Daleks!" he shouted in anger. "They've figured it out. They've sent a heat pulse to melt the controls!"  
Amy watched in dismay as the fire burned the controls into ashes.

* * *

The Doctor stared at Rose for a very long moment. He felt Jack's eyes on him, but he didn't care. The Doctor felt his hearts well up like balloons, and a tear slither down his face. He approached Rose, and reached out. He stroked the side of her face, and then pulled his hand away, unable to believe that Rose was really there.  
Her breathing was shallow, and her bruises were a deep purple. The Doctor touched her forehead lightly, but she jerked away with a small whimper. She didn't wake.  
He finally spoke to Jack, but didn't take his eyes off Rose, in fear that the moment he looked away, she would be gone.  
"When did you find her?" He asked.  
"I sent that distress signal out a month ago, the day I found her." He replied in a sad tone. "She's been sleeping the entire time."  
"A month," The Doctor whispered, getting to his knees. "She's been in a coma for a month." He bit his lip as he noticed a large bandage wrapped around her stomach. "What's happened there?"  
"There was a burn mark." Jack told him. "Looked like it was caused by the weapon of a-"  
"Dalek," The Doctor whispered. "She had been shot by a Dalek. She shouldn't be alive."  
"I know," Jack whispered.  
The Doctor felt more tears streaming down his face.  
"But she's alive," he whispered. "If anyone could survive a Dalek, it's her."  
"Doctor, can you wake her up?" Jack asked. The Doctor swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew the truth. He didn't know if he could.  
Jack got the message, even though the Doctor hadn't said a thing. The Doctor stroked Rose's hair again, with mixed emotions swirling inside of him.  
The Doctor sniffed, then stood up, taking his eyes off Rose for the first time.  
"What do we have here?" He asked. "What supplies do we have?" Jack nodded, and hurried out the door. He returned in under a minute with the med kit the Doctor saw earlier.  
"Modern or future?" he asked. Jack smiled and opened it.  
"How about both?"  
The Doctor looked over the medical supplies. Stethoscope, decongestion medicine, thermometer, aspirin pills (he shuddered at that one. It kills him instantly). He took the pills and threw them behind him. He heard them roll away on the wooden floor. There were also some medicines from the future, cures for diseases that didn't exist yet. Those were useless.  
The Doctor pulled out the stethoscope and put it on. He placed the stethoscope over her heart. Rose winced at his touch, but relaxed at after a moment. The Doctor listened, and felt his heartbeats quicken. Rose's heart was working overtime, as it had been for a month, struggling to keep her alive.  
According to the thermometer, she was burning with fever. The Doctor glanced at the supplies at his disposal. They were all useless.  
He was about to give up on what he had when he notice something.  
"Jack, what's that?" the Doctor asked, pointing to a jar in the kit. Jack, who had placed the kit on the floor and was standing in the doorway, approached quickly. The Doctor pointed to a little flap sewn into the back of the kit where the aspirin used to be.  
"I'm not sure," Jack replied. "I never used the aspirin."  
"Jack, what century is this box from," the Doctor questioned. "Now, or 51rst?"  
"51rst," Jack said. "Does it matter?"  
"Med kits may not always have what you need," The Doctor said. "But there's a way to get what you need." He opened the flap, and exposed a dark hole, just big enough to put fingers through. He reached in, felt around for a second, then pulled out a long narrow tube, filled with a golden light.  
"Spatio-Temporal Hyperlink!" he cried happily. Jack opened his mouth, but the Doctor cut him off. "Yes, I know it isn't a real term. I just didn't want to say 'Magic Door'."  
"What is that?" Jack asked pointing to the tube. The Doctor smiled.  
"Think, the first time we met, what was floating around in your ship?"  
"Nano-genes!" Jack cried. The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver, and quickly scanned Jack.  
"I just show Nano-genes what a healthy human looks like, take out the immortality from the mix, and send it to the Nano-genes!" The Doctor did what he explained, then soniced the Nano-genes. They shimmered with a bright golden light, and the Doctor jumped to his feet.  
"Brilliant!" he cried. To Jack, he said "Are you ready?" Jack nodded. "Allons-y!" the Doctor cried, popping the lid off the jar. The Nano-genes streamed out, and surrounded Rose. The Doctor stepped back as the Nano-genes went to work.  
The Nano-genes manifested around Rose physical injuries. When they cleared, the bruise or cut would be gone. Within a few minutes, the Nano-genes left a healthy looking Rose, and disappeared into the air.  
The Doctor hurried forward, grabbing the stethoscope from the medical kit and putting it on. He got to his knees again, and put it to Rose's chest. She didn't wince this time. Relief showed on his face as he listened the strong, steady beat of Rose's heart. Her breathing returned to normal, and so did her temperature as the fever died.  
The Doctor glanced up at Jack. "She's gonna be alright." He cried happily. His hearts nearly stopped as he heard a small cough and a gasp coming from Rose. He turned in time to see her rise up to a sitting position, glancing around groggily. When her eyes fell on the Doctor, Rose flinched, and pushed herself to the edge of the bed against the wall.  
What she said to him next nearly stopped his hearts for good.  
"Who are you? Where's the Doctor?"


	5. Concussions, Santa, and Time

"Brilliant!" The Doctor cried, hitting the button. The lights switched on, lighting up the room.  
"Well, guess we don't need these anymore," Donna said, tossing her glowstick behind over her shoulder. River smiled at her father, who still held the Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor hurried over to him and collected his device. "Door all sealed?" The Doctor asked Rory. Rory nodded. "Excellent!"  
"Rory, Donna, come on!" River called. The Doctor tossed her his Sonic Screwdriver, and she Soniced something on the wall. The wall was bare, Rory noticed. That was strange. He blinked as there was the noise of gears grinding, and the wall in front of River slid up.  
"Finished!" She exclaimed.  
"Good going, River!" said the Doctor. "Donna, Rory, Allons-y." He straightened his bowtie. "I see why I used to like that phrase so much." Rory noticed that Donna's face looked uncomfortable.  
"What's the matter?" Rory asked. Donna glanced at him.  
"I know you said that the strange bloke was the Doctor, _regenerated_, whatever that means. But he's just to… different. And when he uses that word, the Doctor's word..." she said a word so quietly that Rory almost didn't hear it. He thought she said 'Midnight'. What did that mean? Donna shivered slightly. "Are you sure that's _my _Doctor?"  
Rory nodded.  
"Seems like it."  
"But at the same time," Donna said. "I can't stand this bloke." She walked forward to the other two.  
"I know the feeling," Rory murmured. "He did kiss my wife on the night before our wedding. Or… did she kiss him?" He shook his head. "I'm talking to myself…"  
The wall that slid up revealed a dark staircase. It was too dark to see where it led.  
"Well, come on then," The Doctor said, hurrying up the stairs. His glowstick lead the way for him. River followed, then Rory. They staircase was so narrow that they had to walk one behind the other. Frankly, he felt like he was still in grade school when he walked in a line like this. There was a slight crash as the door slid down behind him. He flinched as they were enveloped in darkness. His, the Doctor's, and River's glowsticks were the only sources of light.  
"Blimey, I wish I still had mine," Donna said ahead of him. Rory's glowstick illuminated her ginger hair.  
"Oh, don't worry," piped up the Doctor up in front. "How long can the staircase be?"  
Answer is, very long. They walked up, without any distinction of time or destination for who knows how long.  
"How much longer?" Donna demanded. The heels of her shoes clinked on the metal of the steps.  
"No idea," the Doctor murmured. "Thought we would have evened out by now."  
"Well clearly, we haven't," Donna snapped. "Who's brilliant idea was going up this path?"  
"Well, mine," the Doctor said. "And it was a brilliant idea at the time!" The Doctor did a little bounce on the steps and ended up bashing his head on the low ceiling.  
Let's just say that Donna's yapping didn't help with the near concussion.

* * *

Amy was frozen, staring at the fire, which was eating away at their current only hope of defeating the Daleks. The Doctor was muttering to himself wildly, so fast that it was impossible to understand him. Amy caught a few words; 'Rose' and 'Extermination' were two of them.  
As the Doctor muttered to himself, Amy watched the fire grow larger, large enough so that it was almost licking the pipes on the ceiling. Amy gulped. One spark could blow the room, but she knew that the Daleks would probably be fine outside of the place. Either that or there'll be a gas leak and it will choke them to death. Both options weren't acceptable.  
"Doctor!" Amy said, the fire growing a few inches. The Doctor didn't respond. "Doctor! The fire!"  
"Put it out!" he snapped. "I'm trying to figure something out!" He went back to muttering to himself. Amy glared at him.  
"G-d, you're a rubbish version of the Doctor!" Amy growled.  
"I am the Doctor," the Doctor shot back. Amy rolled her eyes, and noticed an extinguisher by the door.  
She grabbed it and squeezed the handle.  
The fire went out, and the control panel was covered in white foam-and so was the Doctor.  
Amy stifled a giggle, as he wiped foam off his eyes. He glared at her.  
"Thanks," he grumbled.  
"No problem, Mr. Foam Finger," Amy giggled, her laughter too strong to hide.  
Now the Doctor wanted to strangle the redhead. His knuckles clenched until they went white.  
Amy dropped the extinguisher, and it landed on the floor with a loud clatter. The Doctor wiped some foam from his green shirt as Amy surveyed him.  
"You know, with the foam beard and insanely long foam hair, you could be Santa Claus."  
"Are you gonna shut it anytime soon?" He snapped. Amy bit her lip, holding back laughter. _Hey, it's an angry Santa! Did he get on the naughty list again?_ But she kept quiet. "Blimey, you're more annoying than Mickey." The Doctor muttered.  
"Who's Mickey?" Amy piped up.  
"The Idiot," The Doctor answered as if it were totally obvious. Amy raised her eyebrows, and opened her mouth, then closed it.  
"Ooooookaaaaaay…" She finally said. She tugged lightly on her hair bun, before undoing it and redoing it.  
What? She was nervous.

* * *

Rose stared at him with a mix of bewilderment and fear as she pressed against the wall. He approached her slowly.  
"Rose, it's me," he whispered. She blinked.  
"Who are you?"  
That was a phrase that tore at his hearts. He never expected to hear that.  
Rose looked so young. There just wasn't any age or burden from their travels showing on her face (although she loved the travel). Not much, anyway. And her clothes… they were dirty, but they were familiar.  
She wore a pink top jacket with a collar along with a jean jacket over that. She wore trousers and sneakers. Why were they familiar? Something suddenly occurred to the Doctor, a memory of an adventure in their first year of travel.  
"Jack?" the Doctor whispered. "When you found her, was her hair in a bun?" He glanced up at him. Jack's face screwed up in concentration trying to remember. When he spoke, his fears were confirmed.  
"It was. It was coming out of one anyway. Why?"  
The Doctor choked back a sob that was coming on full force. He stood up, and glanced at Rose.  
"Jack, come over here for a moment." He choked out. Jack stepped outside the little room and the Doctor joined him, ignoring Rose's sudden cries of 'where am I?' and 'who are you?'  
"What's happening, Doctor?" Jack questioned, ignoring Rose, too. "Why doesn't she know us?"  
The Doctor used all his will power to keep from crying.  
"Rose only wore that outfit once." He said. "I remember it clearly."  
"When?"  
"She had just met her father. Almost right after that, we met more Daleks, and something happened." He blinked, and knocked on the side of his head. "I don't remember much of that day. Just really orange hair..." The Doctor said. "She hasn't met you yet." Jack's face fell.  
"What?" He cried. "She met me for the first time on my ship. Not here!"  
"Time isn't a straight line. It can bend and twist into any shape."  
Jack's eyes widened. "She has no clue who you are, does she?" The Doctor shook his head.  
"I haven't regenerated yet. She only knows my last incarnation." He choked back another sob. "I haven't seen her in years, and the one time I see her, and she has no clue who I am."  
Jack didn't know what to say. How could he? There's no chapter in the Time Traveler's handbook about meeting someone you care incredibly deeply about before they've ever met you. Nor was there a chapter on how to comfort that person.  
Blimey, Jack hated that part of time travel. The Doctor sniffed.  
"Now I know how River feels," He croaked.  
Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"What river?" The Doctor glanced at him.  
"Spoilers," he murmured.

* * *

**Note From Whovianpower: _Ya, I know it is a short chapter, but there is more to come. :)_**

_**Spoilers...**_

* * *

_**Quick question; who is your favorite companion and why?**_


	6. Escapes

"Look! There's a light up there!" Donna cried, pointing past River and the Doctor. She smiled for the first time in what felt like hours. In fact, maybe that is how long they've been trudging up the endless steps, through the dark, with three dying green glowsticks as their only lights.  
The Doctor's face lit up. Maybe that was why Donna suddenly could see just a bit more.  
"That's right, Donna, we're almost there."  
Donna rolled her eyes.  
"You said that twenty minutes ago."  
"And we're still almost there!"  
"Sweetie, be quiet," River snapped suddenly.  
"What's going on?" Rory asked.  
"Father, please," River pressed. Donna's eyebrows furrowed together.  
"What is it?" she whispered. River didn't turn to look at her. She just froze.  
"River?" Rory asked. River remained silent. Donna tried to get a glimpse of River's face but it was too dark.  
"River," said the Doctor. "What is it?"  
"We are in a lot of trouble," River said suddenly. "We need to get out of the tunnel, and quickly."  
Suddenly, Donna heard it too. The sound of an alarm in the distance. Rory tensed up too, but the Doctor just didn't seem to hear it.  
"River, what is-"  
"Just go!" With that the Doctor hurried forward. They all broke into a run hurrying up the stairs. Donna stumbled a couple of times, but managed to keep her balance. There was a boom behind them that sounded as if it were echoing in a cave.  
She recognized the sound.  
It was the sound of the wall at the bottom of the staircase sliding up.  
Someone was coming.

* * *

"Why are you doing that?" The Doctor asked Amy as she undid and redid her hair but for the third time in five minutes. He had managed to get all of the foam off of his face and body, and he didn't look happy about it. He kept throwing Amy dirty looks.  
"Well, I'm nervous. Sue me." Amy snapped.  
"Well, stop being nervous," The Doctor retorted.  
"Then stop being unnerving!"  
"Then stop being annoying!"  
"Then stop being annoyed!"  
"Ok, how about we just stop talking!"  
"Then stop talking!" They both fell silent. Amy slid down the wall by the fire extinguisher while the Doctor started hurrying around the room, muttering to himself. After about three minutes of it, Amy was about to go mad.  
"What are we going to do?" Amy asked. "We can't stay in here forever."  
"I know," The Doctor said. "But we can't go outside that door." He punched the wall and then shook his hand before going back to muttering.  
"Er, Doctor?" Amy called.  
"What?"  
"You said you could transport us back to the TARDIS." The Doctor stared at her, before clonking himself on the head. Amy stared back. "So are we going to the TARDIS or not?" She asked. The Doctor rolled his eyes.  
"Just grab my jacket for me, will you?" he said, pointing to the bundle which he had dropped onto the floor.

* * *

"Whoever you are, let me go!" Rose yelled at the two men who she had seen when she woken up. The man with brown spiky looking hair glanced over his shoulder. Rose was taken aback. He looked close to tears. The man looked away. He heard him say her name, and Rose pressed against the wall. The two men entered the room.  
"Rose, do you know who I am?" asked the other man. Rose shook her head hesitantly. The men looked at each other.  
"Should I tell her?" said the second man.  
"Sure," the first man said sadly. He said something quietly that Rose couldn't hear. The second man turned to her.  
"My name is Jack. Jack Harkness." Rose's eyes fell on the man with no name.  
"Who are you?"  
"John. John Smith."  
"Jack and John?" Rose asked. "Aren't those the same name?" John glanced at Jack.  
"Yep," Jack said.  
"Where am I?" Rose demanded.  
"Hartford, Connecticut, USA" John answered. Rose's eyes widened.  
"I was just with the Doctor!" She cried. "On the other side of the planet!" She stood up and edged her way around the room. "What happened? Transmat? Teleportation?" John and Jack glanced at each other. "You aren't fooling me!" she cried. "I've seen so much; gelth… autons…. Slitheen…." She was quiet for a moment. "You aren't slitheen are you?" she gritted her teeth. John watched her, sadly almost.  
"We're not slitheen." He said. Her eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Who are you?" she demanded. "What are you? What do you want with me?" She didn't give them time to answer.  
Rose ran forward, shoved John hard enough to make him hit the floor with a loud thump and ran out of the room.


	7. Being Impossible

_"Come on!" Verity begged me. "You've got to do this! I dared you and you took the dare!"_  
_"You did promise!" Sidney pointed out. I rolled my eyes._  
_"Apparently, I always promise even when I don't remember making the promise." I snapped back._  
_"Yes, you do," Sidney said, punching my shoulder. He grinned. "Come on!" He gripped my hand and pulled me along happily. Verity laughed behind me as she followed us. Sidney made me stumble a couple of times, but I didn't care._  
_We hurried over the hill, and we finally saw it; the dig site._  
_Nearly 340 years ago, a woman called Nasreen Chaudhry had attempted to dig into the earth. It had gotten 21 Kilometers into the ground, before one day, it blew up. Wales decided not to clean it up, saying it was a historical site. In my opinion, the real reason was this; money._  
_Apparently, Sidney and Verity had dared me to sneak into the site and touch the top of the drill, which stuck up out of the ground. Well, at least they put some quids on it. There was no backing out now. Verity hurried up behind me._  
_"Wow," she exclaimed. "I've been able to see this place from my house since I was little. How come I've never seen it up so close?"_  
_"I dunno, but you're stupid that way," I replied. She punched me in the back. I turned to her. "You're punches are getting harder."_  
_"You've been teasing me since we were little girls," Verity told me. "You deserve it." I rolled my eyes._  
_"Are you gonna do it or what?"Sidney demanded. "C?"_  
_C was my nickname. Believe me, it's better than being called Nutterhead._  
_"Listen to us, you'd think we're little children, not twenty-six years old." Sidney laughed heartily, showing off his bright white teeth. He was so handsome._  
_Ok, maybe I have a little crush on him._  
_"Well, go on then," Verity said. I smiled then stepped forward. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. I spun around to look into Sidney's eyes._  
_"Just one thing," he said. "Care to grab something to eat later?" I felt my face warming up and I tucked my hair behind my ears._  
_"Y-You mean l-like a date?" I stuttered. He nodded._  
_"If you'd like."_  
_"Uh, sure." I said. He pulled me in for a kiss._  
_After a moment, he broke away, and I practically skipped down to the site. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sidney smiling victoriously, and Verity holding two thumbs up behind his back._  
_I hurried to the barbed fences and climbed it with ease. Believe me, this wasn't the first time I accepted this type of bet._  
_I dropped onto the ground on the other side of the fence. Glancing back, I realized that Sidney and Verity would be able to see me get to the drill. I still took my phone and turned the camera on anyway._  
_"Hey Sidney, hey Verity, it's C, ready to make you eat your words," I said to it, reaching to the drill. I filmed myself tapping the rusted metal, then cried out in triumph. "Yes! You owe me eight quids each!" I exclaimed. "In your face!"_  
_Suddenly, right before I pressed the end button in my phone, the ground beneath me gave away and the phone slipped out of my hand. It clattered onto the ground, still recording my screams of terror, and Sidney and Verity shrieking my name._

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, everything was green. A bright green light shined in my face, the bright green door was locked, the big green man held something long, green and pointy to my face, green straps held my hands down to the bright green chair, bright green—wait… green man with pointy thing in my face… that should have been the first thing I noticed. I immediately struggled against the straps to no avail, and stared at the reptile man._  
_"Who are you?" I demanded, trying and failing to sound confident. The green man didn't say anything. He just pulled down the surgical mask which had covered his face. I gasped. His face was covered in scales._  
_"I suppose the better question is 'what am I?'." he said. "Answer is Silurian."_  
_"What do you want with me?" I cried, tugging on the straps again. There were straps on my legs too._  
_The Silurian, whatever that is, didn't answer. He glanced at my face one more time before holding the scalpel to my throat. It pressed against it, and I whimpered._  
_"Anderson!" came a yell. "We need you."_  
_The Silurian froze with the scalpel to my throat. He glanced at my scared and sweating face before placing the scalpel on the tray a few feet away and exiting the room._  
_I panted for no apparent reason. I was so scared. My bonds were as tight as ever and there was no hope of getting free. A tear slid down my cheek. What was I going to do._  
_Then I noticed the tray had wheels._  
_Well there wouldn't be a hope if I weren't clever. I was wearing boots. I slipped a boot off and kicked it forward best I could._  
_The boot slid forward and bumped into the wheel of the tray. Ever so slowly, the tray started rolling towards me. I stopped it with my foot, then reached as far as I could for the scalpel on top. My fingers closed around it. With a smile, I spun it around and slit my bonds. I did the same thing with all of the other bonds. I stood up and smiled triumphantly._  
_"Wow, that's a sharp thing," I murmured, examining it closely. Then I carelessly tossed it onto the tray, slipped on my boot, and hurried out of the room._

* * *

_I had no idea what was going on, but I had a sneaking suspicion that if I stuck around things would end really badly. When I woke up this morning I never imagined finding myself running for my life from lizard men with guns who probably wanted to dissect me. Seriously, I'm no alien._  
_I had no idea where I was, but I had a feeling I may have been abducted by aliens. Although I fell into the ground… I hate my life._  
_I crept out of the room and peeked around the corner. There was an empty hall, which I followed._  
_"Where the hell am I?" I wondered aloud. My heart race increased considerably, which will happen when you are trying to avoid being dissected by lizards…_  
_I tried to quiet my breathing as I snuck around. Suddenly, I heard voices._  
_I glanced around frantically, trying to find a place to go. I ran around the corner back the way I came, and pushed through a closet door that I had seen earlier. I shut it behind me and peeked out of the small window._  
_About six of the strange Silurian people marched by. Two were clutching a wrestling girl with bright red hair between them._  
_"Let me go, Lizard Breath!" she screamed, yanking away from them. She had a Scottish accent. She wrestled free. I gasped as she tried to run, but a Silurian zapped her in the back. She collapsed. I pressed my face against the window best I could without the Silurian seeing me. I caught a few words._  
_"Take her to the…" and then they became muffled as he walked away. Another guard picked up the girl and slung her over his shoulder._  
_Was she dead?_  
_Her eyes opened a crack tiredly, and she saw me._  
_'I'm sorry,' I mouthed. She watched me sadly and tiredly as she got carried away. Right before she disappeared from view, her eyes slipped shut as she fell unconscious._  
_I turned around and slid down the door with tears in my eyes. How could I just let that girl get taken away? I sniffed, brushing my brown hair out of my eyes and tucking it behind my ears. Why did I let her get hurt?_  
_"If I had done something, I would have been captured too," I whispered to myself. But at the same time, I felt awful. Who knew what would become of the redhead?_  
_I stood up and peeked out the window again. I ducked as another group came. I heard more shouting and I peeked over the rim of the window. They were carrying another woman between them, much older than the first one._  
_She had poufy blond hair that seemed to explode everywhere. She wasn't struggling as much but she stopped suddenly and refused to move. Someone held a gun up to her face but she didn't so much as flinch. It was like this was something she experienced every day._  
_A Silurian blocked my view as he stepped in front of the window. Luckily his back was to the door._  
_A few seconds later, there was shouting and the sound of a gun firing. I was sure the woman had just been killed. Well, until the Silurian in front of the door collapsed onto the ground. My eyes widened as I saw the woman brandishing the gun the Silurian guard had. Every Silurian lied on the floor. The woman blew over the mouth of the gun as if she was blowing away smoke. She then hurried in the direction in which she came._  
_I waited what felt like an hour, but really was probably three minutes before I cautiously opened the door and hurried down the hall, stepping over various unconscious Reptile bodies._  
_I panted as I hurried around. Every time I heard voices I'd jump into a room. One time I ended up hiding in a room with a disgusting smelling gas. Not fun. When I came out, every time I passed something with a screen, it would burst into static. That air must mess up electronics._  
_Suddenly, there were a lot of voices, and I panicked. I tugged on the door handle, but it was locked firmly shut. My heart raced. Suddenly, there was the sound of static on the other side of the door, and it unlocked. I pushed it open and shut it behind me._  
_The lights were on. I glanced at the door handle and saw something electronic on the door. The smoke from that weird room must have shortened it out._  
_I walked farther into the room, and there suddenly was a grinding sound, like when the rusty old lift moves in the old flat building. I gasped as the wall slid up._  
_The voices on the other side of the door got louder, and an alarm sounded, and I ran up the stairs, flinching as the wall slid down again._  
_I was enveloped in darkness._

* * *

_I suddenly heard voices up ahead. I bit my lip as I realized that they sounded human, like me. Having no other choice, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could._  
_The people ahead of me seemed to have the same idea, because there was the sound of pounding feet echoing to the tunnel._  
_"Oi!" came a loud voice. "Hurry up! They're coming!"_  
_I smiled for the first time in hours, relieved to hear someone human._  
_"No!" I shouted. "Wait!" the pounding feet stopped as I hurried up the stairs. A green light shined in my face as someone held a glow stick to it._  
_A woman with ginger hair, not the one I saw in the hallway, looked back at me with a concerned look on her face._  
_"Are you ok?" she asked. I recognized her as the one who first shouted._  
_"Ya," I panted. "Just a bit tired of running in the dark."_  
_"What's your name," asked a man who was behind the woman. Through the darkness, I saw two more people behind the man half illuminated by matching glowsticks._  
_"Clara," I panted. "My name is Clara Oswald."_


	8. In the Dark

_**Oh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm totally stupid! Sorry, I haven't been writing that much and I'm so sorry! But I'm gonna try to make it up to you by writing a lot. I'll do my best!**_

* * *

Amy stumbled as she felt herself become solid again. It was a really strange sensation. The Doctor appeared next to her wearing his leather jacket, but unlike her, he became solid and immediately began to walk around a control panel as if he were used to it.  
Amy glanced around in wonder at the inside of the 9th Doctor's TARDIS as the Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons. The TARDIS rotor moved up and down like it does in her usual TARDIS, making that familiar sound.  
"Wait a minute!" Amy exclaimed, spinning around to face the Doctor. "This is the control room the TARDIS bought us to in that pocket universe! When the TARDIS-" she caught herself, biting her lip to keep herself from giving any more information away. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Spoilers?" Amy replied hesitantly. "No, wait, forget I said that!" she cried, mentally kicking herself for giving him another spoiler, which was the word 'Spoilers'. She turned around and stomped away, and the Doctor stared at her until she rested on one of the weird shaped pillars. She noticed him watching her and sighed. "Keeping my mouth shut sure is difficult," she mumbled.  
"Alright then," The Doctor murmured after a moment, for once in his long life at lost for words. He turned to the console again and pressed a button. The TARDIS groaned again as it materialized. Amy watched him intently as he looked at some readings on a screen.  
"So what's the plan?" she asked. The Doctor looked up.  
"March out and make some noise," he declared with a smile. A rather insane smile, actually, and that made Amy nervous.  
"Wait," Amy realized something. "Where-where are we?" The Doctor's smile widened.  
"Aboard the Dalek ship!" Amy's eyes widened, and the Doctor grinned bigger, and marched right outside the TARDIS doors.

* * *

Rose shoved him, as hard as she could, sending the Doctor spiraling onto the floor. He yelped slightly as his head slapped the wall on the way down, making his neck bend in an unnatural position. Everything blurred as the egg on his head from when he first got to Hartford was bothered.  
"Doctor, are you alright?" Jack's voice came. He didn't remember getting up, but the next thing he knew, he was sitting on the bed, rubbing the pained area in his neck, telling Jack to go bring Rose back.  
His head pounding, he pulled himself to his feet and followed Jack, who ran after her a minute before.  
"Delete!" He heard a patrolling Cyberman cry. His pulse quickened, his headache forgotten, as he tore down the steps and out the door of the warehouse. He glanced back and forth, trying to figure out which way they went when someone shouted.  
"Help!" Rose screamed. The Doctor hurried around the side of the warehouse to find Jack charging up his blaster as a Cyberman advanced on Rose.  
"Hey! Rust bucket!" Jack yelled, as his gun came to full power. "Upgrade this!"  
"Delete!" The Cyberman replied, holding up his arm, and firing at the same time as Jack. The Cyberman exploded on impact. Jack wasn't so lucky.  
The Cyberman's shot struck Jack square in the chest, spreading electricity all over his body. For a moment, the Doctor could see Jack's skeleton through his skin, when suddenly, he collapsed with a yelp. The Doctor hurried down beside him.  
"Oh my g-d!" Rose cried, stumbling to the ground next to Jack. She rested her fingers on his throat, her face going white. She looked up at the Doctor.  
"He's dead!" she whispered, her voice breaking. "Oh my g-d…"  
"Just grab him," the Doctor instructed, sliding his hands between Jack's armpits. Surprisingly, Rose obeyed gripping his legs and helping the Doctor carry him back to the warehouse. The stomps of the Cybermen back up troops could be heard as the Doctor shut and bolted the door. He grabbed Jack, and with Rose's help, carried him up the stairs.  
"What was the point of that, John?" Rose asked, realizing suddenly as they set him down on the floor. "He's dead!"  
The Doctor stood up and stepped away, leaning against the wall. Rose watched him curiously, but cautiously.  
"Wait for it," the Doctor murmured. Rose yelped loudly, lunging backwards, as Jack drew a sharp breath, sitting up, gasping for air.  
"Woah!" Jack cried, coughing. He rubbed his chest over his heart. "Woah… that's gonna hurt in the morning."

* * *

"Clara, how did you get here?" the ginger woman asked.  
"I took a dare, went to the site, and the ground collapsed under me. Next thing I knew, I was here," Clara replied, still panting. She sniffed. "Who are you, and how did YOU get here?"  
"Well, I'm Donna, Donna Noble," the ginger woman said.  
"I'm Rory," the man behind her said. "Rory Williams."  
"River Song," said one of the two figures behind him.  
"I'm the Doctor," said the figure farthest up the stairs. Clara raised an eyebrow.  
"Doctor what?"  
"Just the Doctor."  
"Ok?" Clara glanced at Donna and Rory.  
"It's all he ever says," Rory spoke up. Clara gave a confused nod.  
"Ok?"  
"Ok."  
Clara looked back and forth from the lot of them. "How did you get here?"  
There was a clatter coming from the bottom of the stairs that made everyone tense up. There was low sound as the grinding sounded again, and Clara's heart lurched.  
"Clara, how did you find us?!" Donna asked, fear in her voice.  
"Er—the wall slid up!"  
"But, Doctor, we locked it!" River's voice came floating down.  
"Something must have made it malfunction!" The Doctor cried. "Clara, what did you do?"  
"I just walked near it!" Clara moaned. "Before I was in some room, and after I came out, technology started screwing up around me!"  
The Doctor whipped something out of his pocket. It made a whirring sound followed by a loud, high pitched squeal.  
Everyone threw their hands over their ears and the Doctor turned off the object and stuck it in his pocket.  
"Temporal engines," he grumbled.  
"You mean like on Apalapachia?" Rory asked, recovering from the Doctor's device.  
"Exactly."  
The grinding got louder, and Clara's pulse began to quicken.  
"Doctor, we need to run!" Donna cried.  
"Right, yes, right!"  
The line started moving up quickly, as there was a clatter at the bottom of the impossibly long stairs and the sound of rapid footsteps.  
Clara's heart pounded, as they pushed up the stairs.  
After a few moments the line stopped.  
"What's happening?" Clara called, fear in her voice.  
"There's a wall here!" The Doctor replied.  
"Sonic it, then!" Donna yelled.  
"Temporal engines screwed the Sonic up!" he snapped. "Pun intended," he added.  
"Enough of the puns, Doctor!" Rory said. "Open the door!"  
"I can't!" The Doctor battled. "It's locked!"  
Right there and then there was a sharp grinding noise, and they were all blinded with bright light.

* * *

**_Sorry if it is a bit confusing that Clara's point of view is now in the third person instead of the first person (which makes me wonder, what's the second person?), but I put it in the first person so that Clara's identity could be a secret for the duration of the chapter. :) I'm going to try to post more in a couple days._**


	9. Cults, Immortality, and Guns

"Doctor! You can't be serious!" Amy cried, running after him. She burst through the doors, and froze to the spot, looking out at all the Daleks pointing their guns at them. "Oh…" she whispered. "You were serious."  
There was silence as the Daleks registered their presence. Then-  
"Exterminate!"  
"Exterminate!"  
"Exterminate!"  
"EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"  
Lasers shot from their weapons and Amy screamed, ducking down to the ground, clutching her head. The Doctor didn't react. He smiled as they shot. Amy looked up and gasped, watching the shots being absorbed into the air in front of him.  
"Nice try!" the Doctor cried after the shooting ceased with confusion from the Daleks. "This force field is impenetrable. Nothing can stop it."  
"Explain! Explain!" the Daleks chanted.  
"You know what?" the Doctor asked. "I won't 'Explain'." He said the word 'explain', mocking the Daleks. "You are going to explain. What are you up to?" he demanded. "What is your plan?"  
"We will not listen to you, Doctor!" came a loud voice. The Doctor turned and stared at four Daleks, watching him intently.  
"Identify yourselves!" he said, slight recognition in his eyes.  
"Dalek Caan!"  
"Dalek Sec!"  
"Dalek Thay!"  
"Dalek Jast!"  
The Doctor's hearts nearly stopped.  
"Oh my g-d!" he whispered. "No way."  
"What is it?" Amy asked from the floor, which she has yet to get off of.  
"It's the Cult of Skaro."

* * *

"What just happened?" Jack asked, getting off the floor. Rose's pulse quickened even more. She stood up.  
"That's what I'd like to know," she said hesitantly, backing up slightly. "You were dead!" she turned to face John. "You knew he would do this?" John nodded slightly. Rose felt her chest tighten. "What the hell was that?" she demanded to Jack.  
Jack glanced back and forth between Rose and John.  
"I'm immortal." He said. "I come back to life when I die."  
"How many times have you done this?" she demanded. Jack looked back at her.  
"So many times that I've lost count." Rose bit her lip.  
"Can you do this too?" she asked John. He tilted his head up, rubbing the side of his neck. When he removed his hand, she saw a nasty bruise showing up. John stared at her.  
"Sort of—well, no, not exactly," he murmured.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
John didn't answer.  
"Are you alien?" she asked.  
"No," Jack said. "I'm just really complicated."  
John didn't answer, but Rose didn't notice this.  
"Who are you?"  
"Jack Harkness," Jack replied.  
"The—John Smith," John corrected himself. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"_The _John Smith?"  
"No, just John Smith," he denied.  
"What were you going to say?"  
"John Smith."  
"What were you going to say?"  
"John Smith!"  
"WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY!"  
"STOP IT!" John yelled. "I'm John Smith!"  
Rose stared at him accusingly.  
"Where am I, and what is going on?"  
"Hartford, Connecticut, Cybermen invasion."  
"Cyber-what?"  
"Oh right, not there yet."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I mean you don't know what they are yet."  
"Then tell me!"  
"Cybermen are upgraded humans," Jack cut in. "They strip away anything human and replace it with metal. They're metal men."  
Rose was silent for a moment.  
"What do we do?" she asked.  
John and Jack were quiet, exchanging glances.  
"I don't know," Jack said finally.

* * *

One moment, they were all in a dark staircase, hearing foot falls down below. The next thing they knew, they were being escorted down a long dark hallway by Silurians with guns, which wasn't what Rory had in mind.  
He glanced at the newcomer, Clara, was her name. She looked as if she were in her late twenties, but too young to be thirty. She was scared, walking briskly with a gun at her back.  
The Doctor smiled as he marched down the hall, River matching his long strides. Neither seemed to be the least bit nervous, unlike Rory, who was filled with worry over his wife, who has not been heard from in hours.  
Donna walked besides him nervously, her head tilted downwards. Rory could still see her face, which was tense with worry.  
"What's wrong?" Rory whispered.  
"Are you blind? Look at where we are!"  
"Silence!" snapped a guard besides them. Donna fell silent, but she walked faster, away from Rory. Rory sighed, hoping the Doctor had some kind of plan.  
The Silurian led them all to a large room, where more Silurian resided. One female one turned to them as soon as they entered the room.  
"Well hello!" the Doctor said grinning.  
The female stomped forward.  
"Identify yourself," she demanded spitting in his face.  
"The Doctor," he grumbled, wiping her spit of his forehead.  
Fire suddenly danced in her eyes as she backed up.  
"My name is Calcon," she said glaring at them.  
"Nice to meet you," the Doctor said.  
"I think not." Calcon pulled a gun off her belt and pulled the trigger.

* * *

_**I'm sorry, I know it's a bit short, but I promise it'll get better.**_

**_Reviews are really appreciated!_**


	10. Answers, Talking, and More Guns

"That's impossible!" the Doctor cried. "How can the Cult of Skaro still be alive?"  
"We survived. The very last Dalek fleet in existence, falling through time! We were weak, but we've been rebuilding!" cried Dalek Sec.  
"The most important question is," began Dalek Caan. "How can you be here?"  
"All the Daleks and the Timelords were exterminated in the great time war!" accused Dalek Jast.  
"Every last one of them!" pressed Dalek Thay. "Is that not true?"  
The Doctor gave them a stony stare, before putting his head down slightly.  
"It's true," he said after a moment. "But not completely. I'm the one that killed them. All of them!" his voice began to rise. "You thought you were going to win, you thought you had already won! But that was before the Oncoming Storm arrived! I destroyed Gallifrey, and I destroyed the Daleks!"  
The Daleks, with the exception of the Cult of Skaro, rolled backwards slightly, but the Cult of Skaro stared on.  
Dalek Caan began moving forward, and stopped in front of the Doctor, with only the TARDIS's defense barrier between them. Dalek Caan stared at the Doctor for several minutes before speaking.  
"This means you killed the Timelords." It trilled. "You would make the ultimate Dalek!"  
The Doctor's anger boiled overboard.  
"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" he screamed. "YOU KILLED ROSE TYLER! AND I WILL DESTROY YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" he turned to the TARDIS, and noticed for the first time in many minutes the Amy still sat on the floor. "Come on," he snapped at her, and she stumbled to her feet. Amy hurried into the TARDIS, staring at him through the open doors.  
He was about to step through when Dalek Caan spoke again.  
"You would make the perfect Dalek."  
He slammed the door closed.

* * *

The Doctor rubbed his neck as he watched Rose sitting in a chair. Jack had left, to make sure Rose's escape hadn't raised an alarm. He had been gone for five minutes.  
Rose noticed he was looking at her.  
"What are you staring at?" she snapped. The Doctor's gaze dropped. After a moment, Rose called his alias's name.  
"John?" The Doctor glanced up, meeting Rose's eyes. "Who are you?"  
"I'm John Smith." Rose stared at him.  
"No, who are you?" she asked. "Why do you seem so familiar? Have we met?"  
The Doctor shrugged, but in reality, he knew why; she travels with the younger version of him every day.  
"I've just got one of those faces." he responded.  
"Ok..." Rose replied, not really sure what to make of him. "You just seem freakishly familiar."  
The Doctor started rubbing his neck again. Rose raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you doing that?" she asked. The Doctor glanced at her.  
"I cracked my neck when you shoved me into the wall."  
Rose bit her lip like she always did when she was feeling bad.  
"I'm so sorry," she told him. "I was just freaked out. Do you know what it's like to wake up around a bunch of strangers?"  
The Doctor laughed, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment as he trailed into one of his time travel stories.  
"Well," he said. "Actually, here's a really funny story. So here I am in London, investigating a series of murders, when someone hits me over the head, knocks me out."  
"Ouch," Rose murmured with a small smile. The Doctor continued.  
"So I wake up in this dirty little cell with a guard outside the door, and I demand to be let go, and he won't let me out. I couldn't exactly use the Sonic, since he had taken it." Rose's eyes widened suddenly, but the Doctor didn't notice. "So I'm waiting for Martha to reappear, when suddenly the door opens and someone hits me in the head again!"  
"Wow, people must have something against your head." Rose said. "Sonic?"  
The Doctor didn't hear that last part.  
"So I wake up, and I find myself in shackles. Blimey they were tight. There was this guard that held onto me, and I tell him to let me go, but of course, he wouldn't apparently he was taking me to Queen Victoria. Who knew that would happen in 18 hundreds Scotl-" he bit his tongue, realizing his mistake.  
"Queen Victoria?" she asked. "How were you going to meet Queen Victoria? 18 hundreds? Scotland?" Her eyes widened. "You're a time traveler!" Rose cried.  
The Doctor rubbed his neck. "Me and my big fat mouth."

* * *

Calcon pulled the trigger of her gun, and a light flew out, and hit the Doctor. He screamed in agony clutching his chest.  
Rory, Clara, and Donna hurried to keep the Doctor on his feet while River went for her gun and cocked it in under three seconds.  
"Guards!" Calcon shouted, and a couple Silurians ripped the gun out of River's hands and held her arms behind her back. She struggled.  
"Doctor!" she shouted.  
Three more guards grabbed Rory, Clara, and Donna and pulled them away. They struggled too.  
Calcon pulled the trigger again, and the Doctor screamed, collapsing to the ground.  
"Doctor!" they screamed.  
Calcon moved forward, as the Doctor, full of pain, glanced up at her with difficulty.  
"What—what are you doing?" he gasped.  
"Restac? Alaya? Remember them?" Calcon demanded as the Doctor gasped for air. She lowered herself to the floor. "They were my sisters." She said coldly. The Doctor's eyes followed her as she stood up, and pulled the trigger again.  
He screamed.  
"Leave him alone!" Clara cried in fear.  
"Let him go!" Rory shouted.  
"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Donna yelled.  
River stared at the guards that held her as she struggled.  
"If you hurt another hair my husband's head, I will kill you with my bare hands." River threatened.  
The Doctor tried to get to his hands and knees, but every move hurt. He stared weakly at Calcon who glared at him, fire dancing in her eyes. She glanced at the Doctor's friends.  
"Tie them up, throw them in a cell," Calcon commanded.  
"Doctor!" River screamed, the guards dragging her away. His friends disappeared, and the Doctor groaned in agony. He heard Calcon approach him.  
"You will regret ever coming down here," Calcon whispered. She turned to the guards.  
"Take him to the chamber." She glanced back at him. "I'll deal with him there."


	11. Revelations

Amy Pond watched the Doctor walking—no, more of stomping—around the TARDIS console, flipping switches angrily, muttering furiously to himself. He pulled a lever, and the TARDIS made that noise (which River said it's because he leaves the breaks on) signaling they were taking off.  
The Doctor glanced at her every now and then as he rushed around the console. There were no angry looks at her from him, but she could tell he was angry. The way he glanced at her basically was like he was making sure she was there.  
"I AM NOT LIKE A DALEK!" he shouted suddenly, making Amy jump. "THEY ARE FILTHY LIARS!" He smacked the console and threw himself into the seat in front of the scanner. She saw a single tear sneaking down his cheek. "They're murderers. They killed Rose Tyler."  
He was silent for a long time, just staring ahead with a blank look on his face as more tears slithered down his face. After a few moments, Amy hesitantly walked over to him, and placed her hand on his arm. He didn't shrug it off.  
Amy plopped herself down in the seat next to him and sat there as he stared off into space.  
"Rose…" he cried softly.  
"You don't know she's dead," Amy heard herself saying. She bit her tongue. What was she thinking?  
"What?" the Doctor asked, his head whipping around. Amy swallowed hard, realizing there was no way out of answering that.  
"Well," she replied hesitantly. "Daleks lie. A lot. You said so yourself. How do you know that the Daleks aren't just hiding her somewhere? How do you know she didn't just escape? Maybe the Daleks told you she's dead to make you we-"  
She stopped herself. Finish that sentence, and Amy might just find herself floating in space. This was a really unpredictable incarnation.  
The Doctor stared at her, wide eyed for a few moments before opening his mouth and closing it again. Without warning, he stood up and began rushing around the console again.  
"You're right!" he cried. "Rose may still be alive!"  
Amy stood up, her eyes following him.  
"How are you going to find out?" she asked. The Doctor's head popped up from under the console which he dived under a couple seconds before. There was a strange grin plastered on his face.  
"Security cameras," he said. "I've got the TARDIS wired up to the mainframe. I can pull up the security footage."  
He disappeared under the console again, and a few moments later, he reappeared. He flicked some switches, and suddenly, the screen on the console lit up, with pictures all over the screen. The Doctor rushed over to it, and Amy crowded next to him.  
The screen had many different pictures on it, viewing the current actions of the Daleks. Many of them rushed all over, shouting various instructions.  
"No, no we need the ones from about—" he glanced at his watch. "—an hour ago." He flicked a switch, and new images appeared on the screen, one of which held Amy being escorted to the boiler room. Another image of the boiler room showed the Doctor talking on the communicator. Other images showed Daleks roaming around.  
The Doctor stopped on an image of the roof.  
"This was where she was." The Doctor told Amy. They watched the recording for a few moments when suddenly, the door flew open on the screen and a girl with blonde hair flew out of it, slamming it shut. She glanced over her shoulder as she hurried across the roof.  
Amy guessed this was Rose.  
Rose glanced back at the door with a scared look on her face as she spoke furiously into a communicator. After a moment of her talking, she turned off the communicator. She suddenly began to fade in and out the way Amy did when the Daleks had her, when suddenly, there was a crash.  
"Exterminate!" screamed a Dalek. Rose suddenly spun around, speaking into the communicator as she became solid again when suddenly, there was a flash of bright light.  
Rose fell to the ground. Then it happened. Right before she hit the pavement, she flashed away, disappearing as if she had never been there.  
The Doctor slapped a button and the last few seconds replayed. He watched Rose get shot and vanish as she fell again. Over and over again at least five times before he pressed a button and the screen switched back to the current film.  
"What was that?" Amy asked. "What was that fading out thing?"  
The Doctor leaned back on one of the strangely shaped columns, staring off into space again. After a moment, he turned to her.  
"That was the TARDIS. The shot hit her, but she was already half gone. She disappeared before the shot could fatally wound her." He leaped forward and hugged a surprised Amy. He pulled away with a grin plastered on his face. "Rose is still alive, Amy. Rose is still alive!"

* * *

"Who are you?" Rose demanded. "Where—where are you from!"  
The Doctor stared at her with a nervous glance on his face. Where was Jack when you needed him? He rubbed his neck trying to think of what to say. Then he remembered the first time they ever argued.  
"It's not like you're going to know where it is?" he replied quietly.  
"Where are you from?" Rose demanded.  
"What does it matter?" he asked calmly.  
"Tell me who you are!"  
"This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me." He told her. Then he waited to see if it would click.  
The penny dropped.  
"Déjà vu…" Rose murmured, staring at him. The Doctor decided to add something.  
"I came first in jiggery-pokery…" the Doctor told her. "And you failed in hullabaloo…"  
Rose stared at him, looking very scared.  
"But he said that… who are you?" she demanded. The Doctor took a deep breath, and decided to tell her.  
"It's a long story," he said, glancing to the floor. After a moment, he looked up, staring at her. "Rose Tyler," he said, standing up. "My name is the Doctor."

* * *

"Doctor!" River yelled, as the guards held her wrists together painfully behind her back. The Doctor screamed again as the guards dragged them away. River yelled death threats as the doors shut. The Doctor's cries could still be heard.  
River, Rory, Clara, and Donna screamed loudly as they were dragged back where they first began.  
They all were chucked into a cell. The guards shut and locked the doors as the group untangled their pile of limbs.  
River lifted her head from the ground and saw a guard posted outside their door. There was no escape.  
Donna stood up and found her voice.  
"Oi, Green bean!" she yelled, getting to her feet.  
"Donna, maybe you shouldn't," Clara warned, but Donna ignored her. Donna marched over to the bars.  
"Lizard brain!" she shouted. "Let us go!"  
The Silurian spun around and pulled out his gun. He pulled the trigger. There was a flash of light and Donna collapsed on the ground.  
"Donna!" River cried, reaching for her gun instinctively before remembering it wasn't there. She helped Rory and Clara drag Donna away from the bars. They rested her in front of the back wall.  
River glanced at the Silurian guard. Even though his face was hidden by the mask, River could tell he was smiling. The guard turned around, putting the gun back in his belt. River wondered if she could steal it from him. As if he knew what she was thinking, the guard stepped forward, out of reach of the prisoners.  
Defeated, River turned back to Donna lying on the ground. Rory, being a trained nurse, checked her over. He took her pulse and glanced up at River.  
"She's just unconscious."  
River breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned against the wall. They were silent.  
"What are we going to do?" Clara asked, resting her head on the concrete.  
River bit her lip.  
"I don't know," she finally answered.

* * *

The Doctor shuddered as Calcon finally lowered her gun.  
"Take him to the chamber, now." He heard Calcon command. He felt soldiers gripping his arms. Too weak to protest, he let them drag him across the room.  
He must have fallen unconscious because the next thing he knew, there were shackles on his wrists and he was tied to a wall.  
His vision cleared after a moment, and he saw Calcon pacing in front of him.  
"Restac and Alaya were my sisters," she told him when she saw he was awake. "You killed them the last time you were here. They told me what happened." She glanced at him. "Some woman killed Alaya, I know that. But she died years ago. Then you and Eldane set up the poison gas. Restac died." Calcon approached him, spinning the gun in her hand. "You were supposed to die that day. But you didn't."  
The Doctor watched her movement. His head was spinning, partially with questions, but partially from being zapped over and over again.  
"It should have been you." Calcon told him. She lifted her gun and pulled the trigger.  
The Doctor cried out, doubled over with pain. Calcon pulled the trigger twice more.  
The Doctor pulled on the chains to no avail.  
"Why?" he choked out, glancing up weakly. "Why do this?"  
"Because the earth belongs to us!" Calcon yelled pulling the trigger again. And again. And again. "We will wipe every stupid ape from the face of our beloved planet."  
The Doctor panted, his face contorted.  
"I was still asleep during the last time. Imagine my furry to wake up to my sisters dead."  
She pulled the trigger again and again and again.  
Before long, everything went dark.


End file.
